Le cancan du Cosaque
by Luciferou
Summary: Réunion mondiale des plus banales mais deux nations sont abscentes inquiétant Allemagne. Mais où peuvent bien être France et Russie et que font ils. Allemagne prie pour qu'il n'y aie pas de catastrophe et que pour une fois la réunion se passe sans encombre. Mais est il encore utile de prier Allemagne?


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient (sniff)

* * *

Le cancan du Cosaque :

C'était une réunion mondiale des plus banales. Grèce et Turquie se disputaient l'attention du Japon qui essayait de faire entendre son avis sous les encouragements de Suisse.

Les Nordiques étaient toujours aussi calmes devant le comportement exubérant de Danemark, se demandant souvent comment cet énergumène avait put être la puissance dominante dans l'Union de Kalmar.

Veneziano rêvait de pâtes pendant que Romano fusillait du regard Allemagne qui regardait d'un œil vide Prusse taquiner (flirter avec) Autriche _et _Hongrie.

Chine surveillait ses frères et sœurs tout en asseyant de vendre ses produits.

Sealand s'était invité à la réunion une fois de plus et les autres pays discutaient joyeusement entre eux.

Quelques nations cependant étaient très calmes, trop calmes. Angleterre ne se disputait pas avec France et le trio Baltique ne subissait pas les affections d'un certain russe, hôte de cette réunion.

Allemagne remarqua l'absence des deux nations et trouva cela très suspect. Le trio avait il encore essayé de drogué Russie avec un somnifère et Angleterre avait il enfermé France dans sa cave...

La nation germanique ne savait pas quoi faire, la réunion devait commencer et deux des puissances mondiales étaient absentes. Cela annonçait une longue journée pour lui.

Il devait demander des informations mais avec un tel vacarme impossible de s'entendre penser. Il allait devoir utiliser la manière forte (encore une fois). Il en soupirait d'avance.

Il frappa d'un grand coup puissant la table manquant de la briser en morceaux.

« SILENCE ! »

Plus une seule nation ne parlait ou ne bougeait, tous trop terrifiés devant le commandement d'Allemagne.

« Quelqu'un sait où se trouvent Frankreich et Russland ? Nous ne pouvons pas commencer la réunion sans eux et il hors de question que celle ci soit encore annulée !

- Je suis tellement désolée je ne sais pas où est mon petit frère! Je suis une grande sœur indigne ! » Katyusha tenta de s'excuser, les larmes coulant à flot, sa poitrine bondissant sous son agitation.

« Dude ! England t'as encore kidnappé Mummy pour l'enfermer dans ta chambre ?! You're a pervert Dad !

- What ? Je suis un gentleman je ne kidnappe pas les gens America ! s'indigna la Grande-Bretagne, et sûrement pas ce stupid frog !

- Ce serais bien ton genre Yīngguó, aru ! » La Chine ne voulant pas rester à l'écart ajouta son grain de sel, si en plus il pouvait embêter l'Angleterre il n'allait pas se gêner.

« Dis moi où est mon hermano, bastardo ! Tu as toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il soit marié avec Alemania C'est çà ?! Même si ça me reste aussi au travers de la gorge tu n'as pas le droit de le séquestrer !

- Je vous signale que Russie a disparu lui aussi !, essaya de faire diversion le blond aux épais sourcils, on devrais s'inquiéter pour ce qui peut arriver à France au lieu de m'accuser ! Et c'est quoi ces insinuations !

- Je me demande où peut bien se cacher mon grand frère, il ne pourra pas rester loin de moi éternellement... » une aura sombre apparut autour de Biélorussie, faisant frissonner toute l'assemblée qui commençait à plaindre le russe.

« Ve... Allemagne j'ai peur pour grand frère France !

- Madre de Dios ce psychopathe a enlevé mon hermano pour lui infligé les pires outrages ! Nous devons le sauver ! Gilbert, Lovino allons y !

-Kesesese ! Quand tu veux mein Bruder, grâce au génial moi Franny sera bientôt libre !

- Hé ! M'impliques pas dans cette histoire bastardo, ce perverso l'aura bien mérité ! » Même s'il ne le montrait pas l'italien avait peur pour son frère et très prochainement pour lui.

Allemagne perdit de plus en plus son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par exploser.

« Personne ne va nulle part ! Chaque personne ayant des suggestions lèvera la main et attendra qu'on l'interroge, il aura que huit minutes pour s'exprimer est-ce clair ?! »

Le silence se réinstalla dans la salle... cela devenait presque une habitude.

« Bon qui veut commen... »

Un bruit de porte qui claque et des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, interrompant Allemagne qui allait finir par faire un syncope.

« Dépêches toi Russie, nous sommes en retard et Allemagne va encore me crier dessus ! C'est tellement effrayant quand il fait ça...

- … Da Frantsiya mais on ne peut pas y aller dans cette tenue...

- Mon cher, par rapport à ce que l'on portait il y a encore quelques siècles... ça c'est vraiment rien.

- Da... »

Les nations présentent dans la salle se demandaient comment les deux nations étaient habillées. Ils priaient pour que ce ne soit pas comme au premier avril qu'Espagne avait organisé, voir la nation russe en robe une fois était assez traumatisant.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et les pays retenaient leurs respirations. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et les deux retardataires apparurent enfin.

« Excusez-nous de retards mes chéris !

- Izvinite nas... »

Devant eux venaient d'apparaître la France et la Russie... dans des costumes de danseurs cosaques.

Il y avait tout, la toque en fourrure noire, le manteau rouge, le pantalon noir et les bottes en cuire montant jusqu'aux genoux. France avait une rose dans sa toque et Russie son inséparable écharpe autour du cou.

Allemagne se frappa le front, cette réunion commençait vraiment mal. Angleterre lui était au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Fr-France ! Quelle est cette tenue ! Tu n'as donc aucune décence ! S'écria l'anglais le rouge au joue, venant ainsi à une réunion mondiale qu'elle manque de professionnalisme !

- Que t'arrive-t-il mon lapin ?

- Ivan tu es arrivé ! J'étais tellement inquiète » les larmes recoulèrent de plus belle sur les joues d'Ukraine. « Ne refais plus jamais ça !

- Da, izvinite Katyusha...

- Grand frère que faisais tu avec cette blondasse ?!

- Ah ! Bi-Biélorussie... je-nous... » Russie était mortifié, sa sœur allait le tuer et tuer France aussi, comme il aimerait disparaître là maintenant.

Russie subit l'étreinte de sa petite sœur espérant que cela l'apaise et il pria pour le salut de son âme.

Italie lui était subjugué, son frère était si beau, il devrait demander à Allemagne et Romano d'essayer avec lui...

- Grand frère France tu es si beau ! Pas vrai Romano ?

- Umph ! Autant qu'un perverso peut l'être ! »

L'Espagne se précipita vers son frère et le serra fort dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, murmurant des remerciements au Seigneur et à la Sainte Mère. France surpris, tapota gentiment le dos de son frère trop sensible.

- Dude ! Pourquoi t'es habillé comme le coco ! T'as jamais voulu t'habiller en cow boy avec moi !, protesta la nation nord américaine, it's so unfair !

- Amérique... Russie n'est plus communiste depuis des décennies...

- Il restera toujours un coco pour moi !

- Tss...Vas t'asseoir git !

- Calmes toi England on dirais que tu as a stick in your ass ! » Alfred ricana, son « père » était vraiment trop tendu.

L'anglais fou de rage se jeta sur son ''fils'' pour l'étrangler en se demandant où il avait bien pu rater son éducation de parfait gentleman.

Allemagne se frappa de nouveau le front, ces collègues étaient intenables. Il massa ses tempes pour essayer de soulager le mal de crâne qui commençait à pointer du nez. Il soupira.

« Frankreich et Russland pourquoi êtes vous dans cette tenue ? »

La France tritura ses manches et Russie rougit. Les deux grandes puissances semblaient bien timides, c'était suspect à son grand désespoir.

« Frantsiya et moi, nous sommes allez danser cette nuit..., sa voix diminuait de plus en plus, nous sommes sortit tôt ce matin... On n'avait pas le temps de se changer... France ne voulait pas être en retard...Je-nous...

- Je suis désolé Allemagne ne me cries pas dessus ! » supplia France qui était à deux doigts de pleurer.

La nation française se jeta à genoux et agrippa les jambes du germanique. Il frotta sa joue sur le pantalon d'Allemagne et lui fit ses yeux de chien battu.

Ludwig détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues. France ne savait pas qu'elle vision il donnait avec ses grands yeux bleus humides, sa moue suppliante et sa toque noire. L'allemand dut utiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas saigner du nez.

« Bon ça ira pour cette fois ! » Le blond resserra sa cravate et essaya de retrouver son calme.

Le français se redressa un grand sourire aux lèvres, le visage triste et les larmes ranger au placard jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

« Merci Lulu ! Bon ça risque de recommencer à la prochaine réunion qui aura lieu chez moi, je veux montrer à Russie la danse du cancan au Moulin Rouge ! »

Allemagne ne put se retenir, il saigna du nez.

* * *

Ivan était épuisé, il avait dansé toute la nuit avec Francis, assisté à une réunion mondiale des plus agitée et maintenant il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir rejoint son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit de la douche qui coulait, comme pour se bercer.

Il se réveilla en sentant les lèvres douces de son amant sur les siennes. Il observa le blond vêtu d'un pyjama au motif de feuilles d'érable (un cadeau de Canada) à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Les cheveux blonds tombaient autour de son visage, un sourire coquin et des yeux pétillant ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

« Fatigué mon amour ? » le français se pencha en avant et embrassa le cou et le menton de son russe adoré.

« Da... ce fut une dure journée, j'ai cru qu'Allemagne allait tuer quelqu'un... nous deux en particulier.

- Umm... c'est vrai qu'on a faillit lui faire avoir une syncope, le pauvre chou... mais je ne regrette rien, j'adore danser avec toi toute la nuit mon chéri.

- Moi aussi » Il caressa tendrement le visage du français qui se pelotonna encore plus contre lui, lui administrant de douces attentions.

Ivan se détendit sous les caresses et les baisers du blond. Il frémit en sentant Francis frotter son bassin contre le sien, c'était doux et il adorait ça. Il entoura de ses bras le petit corps, le serra contre lui et changea de position.

Il était maintenant sur la nation française qui le regarda tendrement. Francis se tortilla un peu sous lui pour trouver une meilleur position : Ivan entre ses jambes légèrement écartées.

Le russe cala sa tête dans le cou chaud et accueillant, déposant des petits baisers amoureux. Il sentit des doigts fins dans ses cheveux, lui prodiguant de douces et apaisantes caresses. Il attrapa paresseusement l'épaisse couverture du lit et recouvrit leurs corps pour qu'ils aient bien chaud.

« Sommeil ?

- Da » il resserra son étreinte. « J'aime dormir dans tes bras.

- Umm...me servir de toi comme ours en peluche ne me dérange pas. Sers moi fort dans tes bras ! »

Le russe s'exécuta avec joie, il était heureux, contre le corps de Francis il faisait si chaud.

« Francis ?

- Oui mon chéri ? » murmura doucement France, ses paupières tombant peu à peu de fatigue.

« Tu m'emmèneras vraiment au Moulin Rouge da ?

- Bien sûr mon amour, on regardera le spectacle, on restera jusqu'à la fin... quand tout le monde sera parti et qu'on sera rien que tous les deux, on ira en coulisse emprunter quelques vêtements et je t'apprendrais le cancan.

- Tu porteras une robe ? » l'idée de voir son amant français habillé comme ces danseuse de revues l'excitait peu à peu mais il était trop fatigué et trop confortablement installé pour s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, peut être que demain matin...

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour.

- Ya tebya lyublyu Francis, bonne nuit...

- Je t'aime aussi Ivan, fais de beaux rêves. »

Le français ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans le monde des rêves.

Ivan resta un peu plus longtemps éveillé, il repensa à cette nuit de folie où Francis dans son beau costume de cosaque avait fait preuve d'une étonnante souplesse... Il avait hâte de danser au Moulin Rouge avec l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

~Fin~


End file.
